Selfish
by meconsume
Summary: Damon es despiadado y no piensa demasiado las cosas mata gente, atormenta a su hermano, se mete en la cabeza de Elena haciéndole hacer cosas que ella no debe, y soñar cosas que no quiere. Después de todo nadie nunca se preocupo por él. En algún momento de la 1er temp, con Damon como nunca lo vimos, Elena dominada por él y Stefan sin poder detenerlo. te animas a leer?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada me presento, mi nombre es Rocio y soy de Argentina. Tarde muucho en subir este fic pero la idea estuvo hace bastante en mi cabeza lo que me detenía es que no se si voy a poder actualizar rápido :S pero espero que si. No hace falta decir que estoy enamorada de estos dos y que son hermosos. Espero que les guste :)**

**Sinopsis: esta basado en la primer temporada, aunque le cambie algunas cosas, Damon es mas despiadado y lujurioso e.e En algún momento aparecerá** **katherine**** y habrá Datherine aunque muy poco, no podía dejarla afuera simplemente no va conmigo! Espero que cumpla sus expectativas aviso que soy una fatalista sin remedio, por lo tanto adoro los finales no-perfectos aunque eso no dice nada. **

**Nota de autor: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o critica del fic, lo que si por favor pido que no sean malos con los personajes, se que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero en TVD no hay malos o buenos así que solo eso, sean delicados. **

**Tvd no me pertenece, y si así lo fuera Damon y Elena no saldrían de la ****habitación. **

**Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios ;)**

* * *

**Primer Capitulo**

La chica corría rápidamente, escapando de su depredador, en el camino se producía pequeños raspones en las piernas y brazos, no estaba acostumbrada a esa velocidad y menos llevando esos tacones de 15 cm.

Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que débilmente se asomaban a sus ojos.

Por un momento paro, mirando a su alrededor, creyó haber perdido a ese hombre aterrador y seductor que la seguía.

-Hola –sintió un aliento helado sobre su oreja. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos azules que la acechaban

-que querés de mi? –dijo casi en un susurro, su llanto ya no le permitía hablar.

-tu sangre –dijo Damon sin mucha importancia, acercándose peligrosamente a su victima y dejando sus colmillos al descubierto

-por favor, quiero vivir –dijo ella sin aliento, ya las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, para luego rodar por sus mejillas

Damon esbozo una sonrisa perfecta y acercándose aun mas hundió sus colmillos en a suave piel de la chica, sin dejarle escapatoria y quitándole poco a poco su vida.

Al terminar de ''cenar'', se limpio la comisura de sus labios con dos de sus dedos y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenia planeado desde un principio, encontrar a Stefan.

* * *

Elena y Stefan se encontraban cómodamente acostados en un gran sillón de la mansión Salvatore.

-Debería irme –dijo ella, haciendo ademán de levantarse

-no, aun no –pronuncio Stefan con un tono entre divertido y triste

-Jenna debe estar preocupada- se dijo mas para si misma que para su bello novio

-ella puede esper…-pero la respuesta quedo incompleta, Stefan se levanto rápidamente y con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo dijo- tenes razón, deberías irte

Elena lo miro confundida, pero sin contradecirlo se levanto y dándole un suave beso en los labios salio de allí.

Stefan se movía ansioso por la habitación, escuchando como Elena prendía su auto y lo ponía en marcha. Suspiro cuando ya no pudo oír nada, excepto ese ruido por el que había echado a su novia.

-me extrañaste hermanito? –Damon irrumpió en la casa casi por arte de magia

-que haces acá? –dijo Stefan, sin siquiera responder a su hermano. Este negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía falsamente.

-vamos Stefan, ya sabes porque…-giro los ojos y se sirvió un baso de un whiskey que había sobre la mesa- uhg-dijo poniendo mala cara- la dieta de conejos te esta dejando sin sensibilidad para saborear lo bueno, es un asco –dejo el baso donde estaba y se acerco a su hermano velozmente

-decime porque viniste Damon, no tengo ganas de pelear –Stefan lo miro directamente a los ojos

-a desenterrar a nuestra amada, querido hermano –dijo Damon casi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Stefan tardo unos minutos en disolver aquello y luego dijo

-Katherine? Ella esta viva?

-por supuesto, hermano –Damon sonreía mientras que su hermano desconcertado miraba a la nada- esta esperando que la rescate de esa maldita tumba

-bueno, hazlo y vete –esta vez Stefan se mostró desafiante

-eso are –dijo Damon rodando los ojos y yendo hacia la puerta –aunque antes me gustaría conocer a tu pequeña amiga Elena –Stefan tembló cuando pronuncio el nombre de su novia y lo miro como si en cualquier momento se tiraría encima de él, aunque sabia que no podría vencerlo- ya que no me la presentaste, pienso hacerle una visita –diciendo esto Damon salio de la gran mansión cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Elena llego a su casa haciendo el menor ruido posible, su tía Jenna dormía en su habitación y Jeremy se encontraba enfrascado en el ordenador mirando quien sabe qué.

Suspiro y fue hacia su cuarto recordando los momentos vividos, desde que Stefan estaba en su vida era feliz ya casi no pensaba en el terrible accidente que ocasiono la muerte de sus padres y todo le salia bien, ni Jeremy con sus adicciones podía arruinarle el día, eso no quería decir que no se preocupaba por su hermano solo que simplemente le gustaba tener tiempo para ella y su novio.

Caroline le había repetido varias veces que pasaba mucho tiempo con Stefan pero ella no le hacia mucho caso, después de todo la rubia de su amiga siempre había estado celosa y supo a través de su pareja que se le había tirado a él mas de una vez, sin ser correspondida claro esta.

Y Bonnie, bueno ella era su amiga de confianza, aparte de que le había contado su gran secreto **_era una bruja,_**si una de verdad como las de Salem. Aunque a Elena al principio le afecto un poco el secreto de su amiga poco a poco lo fue disolviendo y mas aun cuando se entero que Stefan **_era vampiro_**, eso le costo un poco mas de aceptar pero ya todo estaba normal y no había nada que temer.

Elena sonrió para sus adentros, se puso el piyama y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Damon la miro desde la ventana, ella aun contenía en su rostro esa sonrisa que le hacia acordar tanto a Katherine "claro idiota, ella es igual'' le dijo una vocecita por dentro, él rodó los ojos así mismo y volvió a mirar a la chica.

Mas bien la contemplaba, quería vengarse de Stefan y ella era perfecta, no podía matarlo pero al menos lo haría sufrir y empezaría con la sexy de su novia.

Cerro los ojos, mientras que se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana y lentamente se introdujo en sus sueños.

_**El cielo se encontraba destemplado y yo estaba tirada en el pasto con Stefan al lado. La luz del sol le daba en la piel, haciéndola ver suave y tersa, me acerque a él y sonriendo me puse encima de su cuerpo. Stefan solo me miro divertido mientras posaba sus manos en mis caderas y me besaba los labios lentamente como queriendo saborear cada momento con ese beso.**_

_**Mis manos se movieron casi solas hacia su espalda, bajando y sacándole poco a poco la camisa que llevaba puesta con su ayuda. Luego me saco la remera y toco mi pelo dejándolo resbalar por mi hombro...entonces el cielo se puso negro y el se alejo de mi sin ninguna expreción en su cara, casi como si fuera un robot yo aun seguía sin la remera y trate de taparme cubriéndome de el que ya no era Stefan. **_

_**Una familia paso cerca nuestro riendo sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, de repente todo paso muy rápido él se abalanzo hacia ellos, primero fue al cuello de la niña que tendría unos 4 años, destrozándolo por completo con sus colmillos, sin perder tiempo se encargo de el resto y en menos de 2 min una familia entera se encontraba muerta delante de mi, "mi novio los mato'' pensé lentamente.**_

_**Stefan se acerco a mi, quise moverme pero una fuerza invisible me lo prohibía.**_

_**-por favor -dije con lagrimas en los ojos- stefan te amo, y vos me amas, no hagas esto- mis lagrimas caían por mis cachetes mojando mi panza aun al descubierto **_

_**-esto es lo que soy elena, un vampiro, un depredador, un asesino -sin darme tiempo se abalanzo encima mio haciéndome gritar.**_

-desde entonces no he hablado con el, vos que pensas Bonnie? -elena se dirigió a su amiga con mirada asustada miestras termianaba de contarle su sueño, esta suspiro

-mira elena, desde que me contaste que stefan es...-vacilo unos momentos, aun le costaba decir la palabra

-un vampiro -concluyo ella

-si, eso. Bueno yo temo por tu vida, ya sabes no se si puede controlarse aunque el dice que si yo no lo creo y mas estando tan cerca tuyo es su naturaleza, matar.

Elena se quedo pensativa, Bonnie la miro sabia que lo que le había dicho era fuerte, pero era lo que pensaba ella tenia que saberlo.

-tenes razón, creo que voy a hablar con el -sentencio elena, aunque por dentro tenia miedo por lo pasado en su sueño.

Bonnie trato de convencerla de que no lo haga, que era peligroso. Pero ella quería averiguar si podía confiar en él o no.

* * *

Decidida, después de dar varias vueltas a la casa de Stefan con su auto, paro. Se bajo y toco la puerta, al ver que nadie atendía entro.

-stefan -dijo, despacio- stefan- siguió hablando, un poco mas fuerte esta vez

Nadie contesto, la morocha decidió que capas estaba fuera y que no debería haber ido allí. Pero cuando quiso salir un chico de pelo negro se le atravesó en el camino.

Sus ojos eran profundos y azules, aunque un poco tétricos también. Vestía todo de negro y sonreía de costado con superioridad.

-elena, no? -dijo tomando su mano y besándola- un gusto

-y vos sos...? -pregunto ella desconfiada mirandolo y corriendo su mano

-Damon Salvatore

Fin primer capítulo

* * *

**De verdad que quise hacerlo mas largo pero no puedo, así que lo dejo ahí. Les prometo que va a estar mas interesante solo denle tiempo...****Besos y gracias por leer, nos leemos la prox semana si el destino quiere!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota de autor: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o critica del fic, lo que si por favor pido que no sean malos con los personajes, se que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero en TVD no hay malos o buenos así que solo eso, sean delicados._**

**_Tvd no me pertenece, y si así lo fuera Damon estaría sin camisa todos los caps e.e _**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios ;)_**

**_Hola gente lindaaa, no pueden decir que soy mala subí muy rápido el cap igual tengo una razón después les explico _**

**_Queria agradecer a UshieVictoria: por tu apoyo! Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Y a DianaGaby1116: no me leí los libros pero me dijeron que Damon es más despiadado por eso quise hacerlo así! :)_****_ Me alegro que te gustee._**

**_Antes de empezar el cap, quiero contarles que estoy en SHOK acabo de ver el final de la serie Bates motel que se las recomiendo es muy buena, y el final es muy chan! A parte como si fuera poco mi hermana quería ver una peli así que puse a cargar una que se llama "The poet" (tambien puede aparecer como "Hearts of war") para las que no la vieron trabaja como protagonista nuestra queridísima Nina (Elena), tenia nostalgia por no ver tvd y quería verla por lo menos a ella jajaja estoy locaa! realmente me gustó mucho la peli aunque es bastante triste, ella me encanta como actriz por supuesto que esta entre 2 hombres, que raro…no sé dónde vi eso antes (sarcasmo) se las recomiendo, me llore todo y me dejo pensando encima mi hermana se durmió así que estoy llorando sola :S bueno no las entretengo más, olviden todo esto y lean:_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**-elena, no? -dijo tomando su mano y besándola- un gusto**_

_**-y vos sos...? -pregunto ella desconfiada mirándolo y corriendo su mano**_

_**-Damon Salvatore **_-le tendió la mano, pero Elena no la tomo se alejo un par de pasos y pensativa preguntó:

-sos pariente de Stefan?

-bueno por lo menos sabemos que no sos estúpida -comento el, rodeándola y mirando a Elena de arriba a abajo.

-pero quien te crees que...?-dijo achicando los ojos mientras damon la miraba divertido

-Damon -dijo stefan interrumpiéndolos desde las escaleras, le dedico a su hermano una mirada de asombro al verlo pelear con su novia- elena, disculpalo, el... -miro a su hermano mayor- no sabe como tratar a las damas

Damon se aclaro la garganta

-en realidad se tratarlas bien -miro a Elena sugestivamente- de hecho MUY bien -enfatizó el muy, y le guiño un ojo.

Ella lo miraba con desprecio, "y este, quien se cree que es?'' pensó.

-stefan..tenemos que hablar -se dirigió a su novio y lo agarro del brazo- un gusto damon -dijo mintiendo y arrastrando a Stefan con ella, dejaron a damon solo mientras que este sonreía.

* * *

-elena podrías decirme que pasa? -dijo stefan algo incomodo, ya habían pasado una hora dentro del coche de la chica y aun no le había dicho nada

-veras...-comenzó ella, buscando las palabras- eh tenido un sueño- lo miro fijamente estudiando su reacción

-que clase de sueño? -pregunto stefan, aunque por dentro sabia que esto no iba a ser nada bueno

-donde vos...-suspiro- matabas gente, stefan -el vampiro la miro un segundo para luego decir

-y te asusta que se haga realidad? -elena lo miro, realmente no sabia que decir por dentro pensaba que si que tenia miedo de el, pero por otro lado stefan había sido su compañero, amigo, novio, todo- contesta elena -dijo enojado- no confías en mi?

-yo...-ella lo miro- no es eso lo que quería decir...-bajo su vista, percatándose de que su novio la miraba fijamente- yo, solo...tengo miedo-soltó por fin

-entiendo -dijo stefan luego de unos minutos- adiós, elena -y se bajo del auto

-espera! stefan -grito ella, saliendo también

-qué queres elena? no puedo convencerte de lo que no soy, yo soy así-casi gritaba las palabras

-yo se lo que sos, pero pareces...tan normal -y apenas dijo esto se arrepintió

-es que eso quiero, elena -la tomo de los brazos suavemente- quiero ser normal, quiero ser lo mejor para vos. Pero no lo soy, lo siento -agacho la cabeza

-vos sos lo que yo quiero, y ya se que esta es tu naturaleza, pero no por eso dejo de amarte -elena levanto su cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

* * *

Pasaron toda la mañana juntos, hasta que Elena decidió que era tiempo de volver a su casa para ver como estaba su familia.

Estaciono el auto frente a su porche y pensó en aquella conversación mantenida con su pareja. Pensar que unos años atras todo era normal, su vida le gustaba ahora pero no dejaba de pensar que hubiera pasado si no estaría stefan en ella, de golpe se oyó un ruido que provenía del bosque, como un grito, apago el motor y se bajo.

Se adentro en el bosque, buscando de donde provenía el ruido, era una mujer, su brazo sangraba. Se acerco a ella lo mas rápido que pudo, era joven de unos 20 años y muy atractiva aunque su mirada estaba perdida y llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro

-hola, estas bien? -elena se agacho, frente a ella. Pero la chica ni siquiera la miro, seguía con la misma cara- puedes escucharme? -la sacudió un poco de los hombros -y nada- quédate acá, voy por una ambulancia

Se paro y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, pero un imponente cuerpo apareció de la nada haciendo que choque con él y caiga al piso

-hola elena -dijo damon con una sonrisa cínica

-damon no tengo tiempo, hay una chica en el bosque -ella hablo muy rápido mientras se paraba- hay que ayudarla

-dulce elena -dijo el mirándola fijo- eres tan...inocente

Entonces ella unió las piezas, damon+hermano de stefan= vampiro

-sos un...-trago saliva- vampiro

-tan tan -dijo damon, levantando los brazos y sonriendo- tenemos una ganadora -se acerco a ella sin sacarle la vista de encima, elena retrocedió un par de pasos e intento correr pero en un segundo damon se encontró frente a ella

Asustada llamo a stefan mientras que el vampiro estaba distraído, su celular callo cuando él la arrincono contra un árbol, saco sus colmillos y elena fue presa del miedo.

-por favor damon, no -suplico ella, mirándolo y luego desvió sus ojos al celular. Vio como la llamada había sido atendida.

_**-elena, elena! -stefan desde la otra linea le hablaba- que paso, estas bien? damon te hizo algo?**_

-shh- susurro damon, se agacho al suelo dejándola libre, ella escapo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Damon rió de costado y agarro el celular tirándolo contra un árbol tan fuerte que en el impacto quedo destruido.

Corrió a super velocidad, elena trataba con desesperación entrar a su casa. Damon apareció detrás de ella y la arrincono contra la pared mientras la miraba fijamente riendo. Miro sus ojos y luego sus labios acariciando el rostro de la chica con una mano, se acerco lentamente queriendo besarla. Pero elena se dio cuenta de su intención y le dio una cachetada, forcejeo con los hombros queriendo librarse, pero era imposible el la tenia atrapada y era demasiado fuerte.

-no hagas eso, elena

-hacer que? -dijo ella furiosa, tratando de zafarse

-intentar escapar de mí

* * *

**_Y? Que les pareció? Ya nos acercamos a lo interesante…sé que la parte de Stefan y Elena no es muy linda de leer, pero háganlo aunque parezca aburrido todo es por algo. _**

**_Si les gusto dejen review eso me ayuda a seguir! _**

**_Nos leemos pronto. Besos, Rocío. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota de autor: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o critica del fic, lo que si por favor pido que no sean malos con los personajes, se que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero en TVD no hay malos o buenos así que solo eso, sean delicados._**

**_Tvd no me pertenece._**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios ;)_**

**_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FANS DE GLEE Y CORY. ME PUSE MUY TRISTE AL SABER LA NOTICIA Y NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA CALMAR SU DOLOR. TIENEN MI APOYO INCONDICIONAL, ROCÍO._**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**-no hagas eso, elena**_

_**-hacer que? -dijo ella furiosa, tratando de zafarse**_

_**-intentar escapar de mí**_

* * *

-Elena -gritó stefan bajándose de su auto- Elena, contesta! -rodeo la casa y al no verla toco el timbre.

La puerta se abrió lentamente

-hola -stefan la miró pensativo, estudiándola- puedo pasar?

Ella miro hacia afuera y después a él, con un movimiento de cabeza lo dejó pasar.

Luego de un rato Stefan sin rodeos preguntó.

-Elena que pasó? -ella miraba la taza que tenía entre las manos con mucha atención.

-Stefan tenemos que terminar -dijo aún sin mirarlo

Él la observo con asombro.

-Damon te dijo esto?

Elena centro sus ojos en los de él y lo miró como una niña al ser descubierta en medio de una travesura

-él tiene razón, no sos suficiente para mi -siguió mirándolo fijo, sus ojos rebalsaban tristeza.

-no Elena, no entendes! -se paró y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos- él...te lavo la cabeza -ella lo miró asombrada- los vampiros podemos hacerlo, es como una especie de hipnosis que le hacemos a los humanos para convencerlos de hacer lo que queramos.

Elena agacho la cabeza, pensando.

-él no lo hizo -y se sorprendió a si misma defendiendo ni mas ni menos que a Damon- yo lo sabría

-no podes saberlo -sentenció Stefan- aunque, podría saber si es verdad...si me dejas, claro

Ella musitó un "si" bajito y en un segundo él estuvo a su lado, la miró fijamente.

-Damon te controlo para que me dejes? -preguntó serio

Elena lo miró y su cerebro solo se dedico a buscar la respuesta a la pregunta que e vampiro delante de ella le había dicho.

-no, no lo hizo -dijo finalmente

-entonces dejarme, fue tu decisión? -continuo Stefan triste

-sí

Él se alejó y Elena salió del trance. Stefan caminó hasta la entrada y se fue sin decir nada.

* * *

Elena se encontraba en el Grill con sus amigas, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a una pareja un par de mesas alejados de ellas. Se miraban con un amor profundo, tenían las manos entrelazadas y en sus dedos se podían ver dos hermosos anillos de oro. Suspiro con tristeza, ojala algún día ella se casara con Stefan, ojala todo fuera más fácil. Damon había llegado hace no más de tres días y ya había arruinado su vida.

La pareja ahora se daba un tierno beso en los labios, mientras se paraban para irse. Pudo notar la panza que le sobresalía a la delgada chica y una punzada de dolor la atravesó "yo nunca tendré hijos con Stefan'' pensó hacia sus adentros.

-qué le pasa? -preguntó Caroline a Bonnie mientras miraba a Elena

-ella y Stefan terminaron -contestó Bonnie por lo bajo

Caroline se acercó a su amiga y le toco el brazo

-Elena lo siento -dijo mientras la abrazaba- pero sabes qué? Bonnie y yo justo hablábamos de una fiesta que hay esta noche, deberías venir! -animó

-Caroline no...-dijo Bonnie al escucharla, pero ya era tarde

-bueno, la verdad no me haría mal una fiesta -elena sonrió de costado  
-si quieres -le dijo bonnie dándole ánimos- lo que a vos te haga bien  
-entonces esta echo! las tres iremos a la fiesta esta noche -Caroline hizo un amplia sonrisa y aplaudió mientras sus amigas la miraban divertidas

-y donde es? -pregunto curiosa Elena. Ambas chicas se miraron entre si y luego a ella haciendo un mueca.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Elena estaba parada frente a la mansión salvatore con sus amigas que la miraban esperando que de un milagro ella haga lo que no queria, adentrarse en la gran casa. Si, la fiesta la había organizado Damon, el malvado hermano mayor de su ex-novio y ella como una idiota había aceptado ir, sin saber lo que le esperaba.  
-vamos elena, de todas maneras creo que Stefan no esta -dijo Caroline animándola.  
Le quiso preguntar donde se encontraba él, pero se mordió la lengua y avanzo. Varios chicos de universidad ocupaban las grandes salas, había bebidas alcohólicas por todos lados, y las chicas parecían no saber lo que era ponerse ropa.

-tal vez deberia irme -dijo Elena, arrepintiendose

-noo, elena hace mucho que no salimos por favor -suplico Caroline- a parte me dijeron que el hermano de Stefan esta muy bueno -guiño un ojo

Ella se sintió mal por no haberles contado a sus amigas, que ya había conocido a Damon, y que a pesar de que no era feo si era un malvado vampiro de 150 años Pero no podía decirles la verdad no si sus vidas estaban en riesgo. Asintió y caroline la abrazo por los hombros mientras daba un gran sorbo a el baso que tenia en las manos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 horas, y tenia que admitirlo hacia mucho que no compartía estas salidas con sus amigas, las extrañaba. Los primeros minutos se la paso mirando para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Stefan pese a saber que no estaba allí Damon tampoco había aparecido así que pudo compartir algo de felicidad con sus amigas.  
Caroline había bebido bastante y se tambaleaba. Bonnie y ella la miraban riéndose mientras bailaban.  
Alguien a lo lejos capto la atención de Elena, ella trago en seco mientras se disculpaba y salía de la habitación.  
-que suerte que te diviertas, Elena -la miraba de arriba a abajo, haciéndola sentir incomoda  
-donde esta Stefan? -dijo ella furibunda  
-vamos, no arruines la noche -el semblante de él se oscureció y se acerco a los labios de la chica. Esta se quedo sin respiración por la corta distancia  
-dijiste que no le harías daño, Damon -repuso ella, sacando fuerzas  
-elena, es mi hermano -sonrió de costado, mientras tomaba de una botella. Parecía ser algo fuerte pero lo trago como agua- nunca lo lastimaría y menos por una chica -diciendo esto se alejo de ella unos centímetros y se dedico a ver a una rubia que lo miraba  
-damon –le tiro de la mano, obligándolo a mirarla- porque haces esto?  
-porque soy malo elena, y no te gustaria saber cuanto -le toco el brazo, y bajo hasta sus caderas acercando su boca al oído de la chica- aunque...podría hacer que te guste  
Ella lo empujo mirándolo con odio  
-no hagas eso, deje a Stefan porque me dijiste que sino lo matarías. Pero no voy a hacer lo que tu quieras -le soltó Lo miraba muy fijo, ninguna chica nunca lo había mirado así  
-no sos nada Elena -dijo el, sin darle mucha importancia- tus padres murieron, tu hermano es drogadicto -esta se sorprendió al ver que sabia tanto sobre su vida- nadie nunca te quiso, ni siquiera Stefan él solo te utilizo  
-no es verdad! -le pego en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas- te odio, te odio -repitió sin dejar de pegarle  
El la miro divertido y luego serio le agarro las muñecas y la obligo a que lo mirase. Sus ojos estaban de un color casi negro y pequeñas venas aparecían bajo sus ojos, Elena asustada miro hacia el costado pero nadie los miraba cada uno estaba en la suya sin percatarse de ellos.  
Los dientes de Damon salieron, y ella no supo que hacer esperando lo peor  
-me tenes miedo elena? -dijo el, cerca de su cuello oliéndola. Ella asintió, reprimiendo las lagrimas no le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar- sos tan débil, podría matarte en un segundo. -ella sabia que no mentía, subió por su cuello deteniéndose en sus labios a escasos centímetros. Sus ojos se encontraron, la pupila de el estaba dilatada  
-podes hacerme daño Damon, obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero pero recuérdalo, siempre voy a odiarte  
El la separo bruscamente. Esa chica no sabia lo que decía podía arrancarle el cuello sin pestañear.

Rápidamente agarro por el brazo a una chica que se encontraba cerca y le doblo el cuello dejándola sin vida. Elena lo miro en estado de shock y luego a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

Damon se acerco a ella altanero y le sonrió, toco su pelo suavemente Elena evito mirarlo, ya sabía lo de la compulsión y no iba a dejar que Damon la obligara a nada, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles él le levanto la cara hasta dejarla frente a la de él. Sus ojos ahora eran de un celeste claro, atrayentes. Se la quedo mirando y utilizando sus poderes vampíricos dijo:

-Bésame.

* * *

_**Espero que les alla gustadoo! si es así dejen Review, Gracias a todas las que comentan y ponen como fav o follow la historia me dan ánimos de seguir!**_

_**Besos! nos leemos...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nota de autor: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o critica del fic, lo que si por favor pido que no sean malos con los personajes, se que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero en TVD no hay malos o buenos así que solo eso, sean delicados._**

**_Tvd no me pertenece._**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios ;)_**

**Hola después de mis vacaciones vengo para dejarles un nuevo cap! gracias por su constante apoyo no saben lo que significa para mi muchisimas graciias!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Damon se acerco a ella altanero y le sonrió, toco su pelo suavemente Elena evito mirarlo, ya sabía lo de la compulsión y no iba a dejar que Damon la obligara a nada, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles él le levanto la cara hasta dejarla frente a la de él. Sus ojos ahora eran de un celeste claro, atrayentes. Se la quedo mirando y utilizando sus poderes vampíricos dijo:**

**-Bésame **-Damon era autoritario y la miraba sonriente mientras, sin poder evitarlo se acercaba a él.  
Todos sus pensamientos se unieron para cumplir su deseo y Elena ya no tenia control de su cuerpo, era como si un hilo invisible la atrajera hacia él.

Trató en un momento de desesperación huir de allí pero le era imposible sus pies estaba pegados y solo se movían hacia adelante, hacia Damon.  
Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, se rozaron levemente y entonces él, que no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos dijo:  
-alto -sonrió mientras elena salía de la hipnosis. Ella lo miro aturdida y asombrada- no voy a obligarte a besarme, Elena. Quiero que lo quieras.

Lo miro furiosa, a punto de pegarle pero alguien la interrumpió  
-Elena que esta pasando? -pregunto Bonnie mirándola. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que aun no se había alejado del vampiro que la miraba divertido.  
-nada, yo emm -pensó en una respuesta coherente pero nada se le ocurría- creo que tome demasiado -dijo al fin alejándose de Damon

-bueno creo que deberíamos irnos, no encuentro a Caroline por ningún lado -Bonnie parecía preocupada

-claro, vamos a buscarla

Damon, que había escuchado la conversación corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta encontrar a la chica rubia de la que hablaban

-hola hermosa -dijo cerca del oído de ella haciendo que se precipitase y tire el baso que tenia en la mano. Damon lo agarro rápidamente sin dejar que llegue al suelo

-buenos reflejos -dijo Caroline con dificultad a causa del alcohol

-años de practica -bromeo él- y vos sos? -pregunto besando la mano de la chica

-Caroline, vos?

-Damon Salvatore -se movió hasta quedar frente a ella y la miro muy fijamente a los ojos- vas a llamar a tus amigas y decirles que ya te fuiste de la fiesta, de acuerdo?

-si -pronuncio Caroline siendo presa de la compulsión

* * *

Bonnieya adentro del auto comenzó con la lluvia de preguntas  
-Elena que estas haciendo? Primero Stefan, luego Damon -dijo un tanto enojada  
-no es lo que parece -se excuso Elena mirando el camino mientras manejaba  
-es tu vida, pero jugar con los hermanos Salvatore no esta bien -Elena no la miraba pero sabia que la cara de su amiga no era precisamente buena. Lo peor de todo es que no podía contarle la verdad  
-lo se Bonnie. -no sabia muy bien que decir y la verdad que pelearse con ella no era lo mejor en ese momento, Elena necesitaba desesperadamente de sus amigas. Después de todo, Stefan se había ido y la había dejado con su malvado hermano.

* * *

Damon despertó y miro a su alrededor Caroline se apoyaba en su brazo desnudo y le acariciaba el pecho estaba cubierta de sangre pero sorpresivamente aun respiraba. En el piso había más chicas que estaban en la misma condición que ella.

Tras haber limpiado a todas las mujeres y obligarlas a irse, menos a la amiga de Elena. Quemó los cuerpos sin vida y bajo la escalera de la mansión, era un lugar oscuro que ya nadie usaba, como un sótano pero en vez de guardar cosas sin uso había una pequeña celda donde un vampiro tirado luchaba por seguir respirando.  
-hermanito vamos es hora de tu sangre -dijo algo divertido tirándole un frasco con sangre  
Stefan levanto la mirada y sin siquiera decirle nada volvió a bajarla.  
-vamos no te hagas el difícil -continuo Damon  
-esto no te sirve de nada y lo sabes. Ella nunca te va a amar -dijo con dificultad esta vez mirándolo  
-no quiero que me ame, solo quiero divertirme -sonrió de manera cínica y se alejo de allí

* * *

-stefan se que es como el octavo mensaje que te dejo, solo quiero saber si estas bien. Lo siento no sabes cuanto -elena miro por la ventana y suspiro antes de continuar- no te olvides que te amo, y eso no va a cambiar -corto el nuevo celular que tenia en sus manos mientras las lágrimas ya llenaban sus ojos  
-no hubo suerte? -jenna la miraba desde la puerta. Al verla llorar se acerco y la abrazo- ya te va a atender solo fue una pelea, elena -ella le devolvió el abrazo llorando todavía mas y asintiendo con la cabeza aunque sabia que las palabras de su tía no eran ciertas.

* * *

Llego al colegio y mientras bajaba del auto una pareja llamo su atención. Eran caroline y damon estaban en el auto de el besándose, elena no lo dudo y bajo rápidamente de su auto.  
-car puedo hablar con vos? -dijo casi sin mirar a damon y tratando de controlarse. Su amiga rubia asintió no, sin antes besar de vuelta al vampiro que sonreía.  
-que pasa? -pregunto caroline sin darle importancia  
-que pasa? -dijo elena imitándola eufórica- caroline que haces con damon? -trato de no gritar pero su esfuerzo fue en vano  
-que tiene de malo? Lo ví ayer en la fiesta y fue muy amable conmigo -miro hacia la dirección de el y damon le guiño un ojo  
-caroline no lo conoces. Damon no es bueno -dijo elena lentamente mirando a su amiga  
-ah, ya entiendo -contesto mirando a elena- los queres todos para vos no elena!? -estallo caroline -es que no te basta con stefan? También queres a su hermano? -continuo furiosa  
-no, no entendes... -su respuesta quedo en la nada pues su amiga ya se había ido y le sonreía a Damon que la miraba a Elena divertido.

Con esa típica sonrisa cínica de el, que parecía decir "estoy ganando"

* * *

Después de un largo día elena se acostó en su cama y trato de dormir un poco.  
**Sus manos descansaban en las piernas de elena subiendo y haciendo que ella se estremezca, fue dejando una hilera de besos sobre sus piernas, sus muslos, su panza. Ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, se podían escuchar los leves gemidos que soltaba mientras que el hombre encima de esta no dejaba de tocarla y besarla. Llego a su boca, roso sus labios con los de el y metió la lengua en su boca, desatando sus pasiones y separándose a ratos para que ella pudiera respirar. Sus besos eran diferentes a los de siempre, eran desenfrenados y violentos como si no quisiera soltarla, demostrando que es suya, pero a ella no le importo y siguió. Las manos de él ahora le agarraban la espalda dibujando círculos con sus fuertes manos y seguían los besos y las caricias y la pasión y el desenfreno.**  
**-hazme el amor stefan -dijo elena casi sin poder respirar y aun sonriendo**  
**-frase correcta -dijo una voz gruesa- hermano equivocado**  
**Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error, era Damon él que se encontraba en su cama, el que le había robado mas de un beso y suspiro.**  
Elena despertó agitada, estaba en su habitación se corrió el pelo de la cara y miro su reloj "las 3 de la mañana". Fue a lavarse la cara y sin pensarlo agarro su celular y apretó el "llamar" mientras esperaba que la persona del otro lado contestase.  
-te das cuenta de la hora que es?  
-bonnie necesito que hagas un hechizo, quiero encontrar a stefan -dijo elena apurada sin dejar que su amiga le diga nada  
-elena sabes que todavía no soy muy buena en esto de la magia  
-por favor, siento que le paso algo malo -rogó elena  
Después de unos segundos de espera finalmente la morocha contesto  
-veni a mi casa y trae alguna prenda de el -y dicho esto corto  
Una hora mas tarde elena y bonnie se encontraban arrodilladas en el piso con un circulo de velas al rededor, mientras que la bruja decía una serie de frases en otro idioma.

Finalmente las velas se prendieron y bonnie abrió los ojos, elena espero a que su amiga le diga donde estaba stefan.

- y bien? -pregunto asustada

-elena -bonnie no sabia muy bien como decirle lo que estaba a punto de decir- stefan...  
-si? -dijo esta vez mas animada elena  
-stefan, esta en su casa elena -y las dos se miraron entre el miedo y la confusión.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, e_spero que les aya gustadoo! si es así dejen Review :) _**

**_Besos, Rocío_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nota de autor: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o critica del fic, lo que si por favor pido que no sean malos con los personajes, se que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero en TVD no hay malos o buenos así que solo eso, sean delicados._**

**_Tvd no me pertenece._**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios ;)_**

**Holaaa bueno aca les traigo el cap, espero que les guste gracias por todo son geniales!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**-elena -bonnie no sabia muy bien como decirle lo que estaba a punto de decir- stefan...  
-si? -dijo esta vez mas animada elena  
-stefan, esta en su casa elena -y las dos se miraron entre el miedo y la confusión.**

-Bonnie esta muy oscuro -elena sostenía el celular contra su oído hablando bajo para que nadie la escuchara

-te dije que no vallas, es peligroso

-tengo que averiguar que esta pasando -se metió por una puerta de la mansión Salvatore que nunca había visto

-elena no vallas, capas stefan no esta ahí soy nueva en esto de la brujería

-bonnie tengo que cortar -dijo elena al escuchar un ruido en el piso de arriba- después te llamo

Su amiga comenzó a decirle cosas para persuadirla pero no le hizo caso y corto.

Comenzó a caminar en cuclillas para no hacer demasiado ruido, tenia miedo de todo: de damon y que le haría si la descubría, de que le había pasado a stefan, hasta de stefan mismo. Se acerco al salón pasándolo, aun se podían oír voces hablando.

Escondida en un lugar de la cocina pudo verlo, Damon se abalanzaba contra el cuello de Caroline tomando de ella, elena tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Tenia ganas de salir de su escondite e ir directamente hacia él para que soltara a su amiga. Pero era imposible, Damon tenia demasiada fuerza y sus golpes no le harían nada.

Siguió observando la escena, Damon se mordía su muñeca y le daba su sangre a Caroline, que lo mordía sin discutir y sorpresivamente las marcas que ella tenia en su cuello ya no estaban, habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Damon la beso y luego le dijo algo al oído, que elena no pudo escuchar por la distancia. Trato de moverse ya no quería estar ahí, no quería saber que había pasado con Stefan solo quería irse.

-Elena -dijo Damon, mientras Caroline abandonaba el salón

Miro en la dirección que ella estaba escondida

Ella no sabia que hacer, sentía que su boca se había secado y ya no podía mover las piernas. Con todo el esfuerzo que le fue posible se levanto enfrentándose al vampiro. Este la miro con una de sus típicas sonrisas, aun tenia sangre en la boca y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a ella agarrándola del cuello.

-porque no me cuentas que haces en mi casa? -le dijo cerca de sus labios- elena, si querías un poco de diversión conmigo solo tenias que pedírmelo -le guiño un ojo, provocándola

-sos un monstruo -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente con odio

-si, lo soy –continuo sin darle importancia- y por eso hago esto –apretó un pañuelo contra la boca de Elena haciendo que ella quede desmayada al instante

* * *

Se encontraba en el auto, manejaba por una ruta mientras a cada rato miraba a la chica que estaba en el asiento continuo, esperando que despertase.

La rubia de atrás no paraba con las preguntas, y él ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla llevado con ellos.

-donde vamos? –pregunto casi por enésima vez, mirándolo por enzima del respaldo

-ya te lo dije es una sorpresa –dijo él sonriéndole, y conteniéndose para no matarla. "Se convertiría y te molestaría toda la eternidad" le dijo su mente, tranquilizándolo

-y por que la trajiste a ella? –miro hacia el asiento donde se encontraba la morocha con algo de celos

Damon no contesto, porque no sabia muy bien que decir. Si, la había traído para cumplir su parte del trato. Pero mas allá de eso no encontró razones.

Bueno si, solo una…quería que Elena se divierta, sabia su historia y esta chica no había tenido mas que desgracia en los últimos años. Realmente le faltaba vivir un poco y quien mejor que él para hacer eso posible?

* * *

Elena despertó, lo primero que vio fue el vidrio delantero de un auto en movimiento, estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza. No podía mover ni pies ni manos, después se dio cuenta de la razón estaba atada.

-por fin despertas, hermosa –le susurro esa voz que últimamente la hacia temblar de terror

-Damon…donde estamos? –pregunto con dificultad

-no importa donde estamos, sino donde vamos –el alzo una ceja, un suspiro en la parte de atrás llamo la atención de la chica. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Caroline que por lo visto estaba bien

**-**caroline, que hace acá? –esta vez cerro un poco los ojos cuando miro a Damon

-es que ustedes nunca dejan de preguntar? –dijo él lanzando un gran suspiro y revoleando los ojos- para su suerte ya llegamos

El lugar obviamente no era para personas, se alcanzaba a ver un bar que estaba escondido en un callejón sin salida. No había humanos a la vista, solo vampiros que las miraban mientras que avanzaban a la entrada. Elena era presa del terror, y hubiera salido corriendo si su amiga Caroline, la cual no se veía para nada asustada, no hubiera estado allí.

-estas bien? –logro preguntar elena a la rubia cuando Damon no las miraba

-si porque no iba a estarlo? –la miro confundida

Damon las interrumpió

-vamos, chicas no tengo todo el día –ellas se apresuraron y entraron al lugar.

La música estaba muy alta y todos eran demasiado raros para ser humanos, sin mencionar que había sangre en sus bocas y manos. Se sentaron en una mesa y Damon pidió alguna bebida de la cual Elena no recordaba haber tomado.

Las camareras llevaban un letrero que decía ***"por favor no comernos"** y ella capto enseguida el doble sentido de aquella frase lo cual, la asusto aun mas.

Pasaron unos minutos, que a Elena le parecieron horas. Damon se ponía cada vez mas nervioso y sobreprotector con ellas cuando algún vampiro intentaba acercárseles lo cual a Elena no le parecía nada gracioso y Caroline tomaba como "adorable".

-hola chicas –una voz masculina se escucho detrás de ellas y se dieron la vuelta al instante. Era un hombre, mejor dicho vampiro joven, muy atractivo, rubio, y de ojos claros casi tan atrapantes como los de Damon.

-ellas están conmigo –Damon se levanto rápidamente, y se acerco a él tomándolo del cuello

-lo se, no hay porque ponerse violentos Damon –este sonrió

Elena lo miro asustada cuando empezó a ahogar a Damon con sus manos, no es que le importara él pero que posibilidades tendrían de salir de allí con vida si presindian del Salvatore? Ninguna.

-Klaus, tanto tiempo sin verte –el vampiro rubio lo soltó y abrazo mientras ambos reían y se daban palmadas en la espalda

-mmm –dijo Klaus mirando a Elena- así que ella es la doppelganger?

-su nombre es Elena –musito Damon sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica

-el parecido es increíble –comento Klaus, Elena lo miro confundida y Damon lo alejo para hablarle a solas. Después de unos segundos estuvieron de vuelta frente a ella

-podemos irnos ya? –pregunto Elena perdiendo la paciencia

-tiene carácter –dijo Klaus divertido

-por eso me gusta –Damon se sorprendió de su propio comentario al decirlo. Elena parecía estar demasiado asustada para percatarse de aquello y eso lo alivio un poco.

-y esta belleza? –Klaus llamo la atención al acercarse a Caroline que lo miraba algo embobada. "En serio que le pasa? Estamos en un bar lleno de vampiros hambrientos" pensó Elena, "seguramente Damon la hipnotizo" le contesto alguna parte de su cerebro que aun se mantenía activado.

Klaus mordió a Caroline y luego bebió de ella, Elena no podía salir del shock, aun no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

-déjala –grito con todas sus fuerzas. Se acerco a él decidida, y comenzó a pegarle en el brazo para que pare. Klaus desvió la mirada a ella. Primero la miro serio y luego divertido

-tranquila, amor. No me olvide de ti –pero cuando quiso acercarse a elena, Damon lo interrumpió poniéndose entre ellos

-primero lo acordado –dijo mirándolo enojado

-Damon que pasa te enamoraste de esta también?

-Ella no me importa en lo mas mínimo, solo quiero a Katherine por eso te llame.

Klaus se alejo sonriendo y sin que Elena ni Damon pudieran evitarlo le rompió el cuello a Caroline y se fue de allí. Elena se agacho frente a su amiga que estaba tirada en el suelo, la movió levemente de los hombros

-Caroline despierta –dijo dándole palmadas en su pecho y llorando –Damon haz algo! –le dijo severa mientras que lo miraba

Se acerco a ella y levanto a Caroline del suelo

-vamos Elena –le dijo en un suspiro mientras salían del Bar

* * *

***en mi pais comerse a alguien también quiere decir besarse con lengua, no encuentro otra manera de explicarlo jaja por eso Elena dice lo de doble sentido**

**Buenoo eso fue todo por ahora, por supuesto que acepto criticas. Se daran cuenta que no sigo la trama de tvd me parecio interesante poner a Klaus y Damon como amigos o algo asi siempre me gustaron sus conversaciones.**

**Espero sus reviews. Besos, Rocio**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nota de autor: acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o critica del fic, lo que si por favor pido que no sean malos con los personajes, se que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero en TVD no hay malos o buenos así que solo eso, sean delicados._**

**_Tvd no me pertenece._**

**_Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios ;)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

** -Caroline despierta –dijo dándole palmadas en su pecho y llorando –Damon haz algo! –le dijo severa mientras que lo miraba**

**Se acerco a ella y levanto a Caroline del suelo**

**-vamos Elena –le dijo en un suspiro mientras salían del Bar**

Elena miraba a Caroline, perdida en su larga y rubia cabellera, esperando que por algún milagro despertase y alumbrara la habitación con sus tantos comentarios alegres. Pero no lo hacia, su amiga seguía tirada y Damon se había encerrado en alguna parte de la mansión dejándola sola y desprotegida ante la muerte. Esa horrible sensación la abrumaba de vuelta como cuando murieron sus padres y no pudo hacer nada, solo llorar una y otra vez, pero por lo menos estaba con Jeremy y el la animaba a seguir.

Y luego, conoció a Stefan que lleno su vida de felicidad, pero ahora no estaba se había ido, y Elena se encontraba perdida sin saber que hacer, con Damon tratando de hundirla y pensaba en Stefan de vuelta preguntándose porque eran tan diferentes entre si, después de todo eran hermanos. Pero porque se hacia esta pregunta? Damon no era Stefan, no iba a consolarla, Damon era malo con el mundo, solo le importaba el mismo y ella sentía ese deber, esa sensación de querer cambiarlo, de hacerlo bueno. Por que así era Elena quería encontrarse con algún chico bueno que la haga feliz y convertir a los malos en buenos.

-seguís acá? -pregunto Damon asustandola. No la miraba, estaba enfrascado en su celular respondiendo rápido algo que parecía importante

-por supuesto que sigo acá, Caroline esta muerta y parece no importante -dijo furiosa alejándose del cuerpo de la chica

-no parece Elena -la miro directo- sencillamente no me importa

-como podes ser tan insensible? -la rabia se acumulo en los ojos de la morocha mientras miraba al vampiro que la ignoraba -es que no te importa que la gente muera?

Damon se acerco, sin falsas sonrisas, sin diversión en sus ojos. Solo la miraba con los ojos como piedra, duros, casi tan negros como el carbón y Elena trataba de no moverse, no debilitarse ante la temible mirada que él le proporcionaba.

Un ruido se escucho abajo, como un golpe de alguien seguido de un gemido de dolor. Ella miro hacia abajo, al suelo, donde sin saberlo se encontraba encerrado Stefan. Damon trato de obtener su atención acercándose a Caroline

-esta por despertar -elena lo miro confundida

-que queres decir? esta muerta -pero su confirmación no era verdadera, pues luego de un largo suspiro Caroline se despertó. Como si todo se hubiera tratado de un sueño. Miro a su amiga que se veía como si no supiera donde estaba

-Caroline -Elena se acerco a ella tomando su muñeca. Las lagrimas incontenibles se agolparon en sus ojos, derramándose por sus mejillas. Abrazo a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas- pensé -titubeo un poco- pensé que habías muerto, yo...me sentía tan mal, no puedo creer que estas viva -se alejo para mirarla y después volvió a abrazarla.

-elena -dijo Damon acercándose sin dejar de mirar a Caroline- debes irte -intento agarrarla del brazo, pero ella se alejo

-vamos Caroline -agarro la mano de su amiga. Y entonces Damon lo vio, esa mirada de deseo incontrolable, esa que tantas veces el mismo había tenido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro sobre Caroline mientras esta luchaba por soltarse y alcanzar el cuello de Elena que la miro con terror mientras sus colmillos quedaban al descubierto y sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre.

-vete -grito Damon, tratando de contener a Caroline. Elena dubito un poco y luego salio corriendo de allí.

Llego a su casa cansada por toda la persecución vivida, Jenna se arrojo sobre ella apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta

-donde estabas? llame al instituto y dijeron que no habías ido -le reprendió sin dejar de abrazarla mientras que lloraba

-perdón Jenna -contesto elena apenada pero a la vez aliviada de importarle a alguien

-elena tenemos que hablar -dijo soltándola de golpe, su mirada era triste y sabia que lo que iba a decirle no era bueno y que la desgracia continuaba en su vida.

Termino de escuchar a su tía con mucha atención, mientras que esta la miraba tratando de darle ánimos tocando su brazo a veces y cuando sentía que sus ojos se aguaban se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Pero nada calmaba a Elena, había estado tan ocupada en su vida que no se había dado cuenta de los de su alrededor y ahora Jeremy se iba, su hermano el que siempre la había acompañado tenia un problema con las drogas e iría a rehabilitación y ella no podía evitarlo tan solo aceptarlo.

-deberías dormir un rato -dijo Jenna aun abrazándola

-no, primero voy a hablar con Jeremy -su tía asintió liberándola de sus brazos suavemente. Elena se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y se preparo para una de las charlas mas dolorosas de su vida.

Damon llamaba desesperado al teléfono de Elena pero esta seguía evitándolo, ya era como el 5to mensaje que le dejaba. Caroline había recuperado su memoria, y trataba se abalanzarse contra el cada vez que podía, llorando y lanzando puñetazos a su cara sin tener mucho éxito.

Apretó de vuelta el botón verde, esperando un pi dos pi tres pi

-hola -la apagada voz de Elena le respondió

-veni a buscar a tu amiga, ya -dijo Damon autoritario, se escucho un sollozo del otro lado de la linea. Es que estaba llorando? la vida de esa chica era un total desastre y haberlo conocido a el no la ayudaba. Pero a Damon no le importaba, solo quería recuperar a Katherine y fundirse en un amor eterno con ella

-voy enseguida -contesto Elena en un susurro y luego corto

Golpeo un par de veces antes de entrar

-Damon? -pregunto algo tímida entrando. No se veía nadie en la casa, estaba en total silencio. Paso el comedor, subiendo las escaleras tampoco había nadie en las habitaciones. Elena grito un par de veces, llamando a Caroline y luego a Damon. Nadie contestaba los celulares y después se dio cuenta que el de Damon estaba tirado en el piso. Bajo de vuelta al escuchar un ruido, la sala continuaba vacía pero los sonidos extraños no paraban.

Reviso cada centímetro de la gran mansión, descubriendo lugares que no había visto antes. Hasta que llego a una puerta, la abrió lentamente unas escaleras conducían hacia abajo. Elena suspiro, pensando que tan buena idea era bajar, finalmente se decidió y lo hizo, las paredes eran de ladrillos gastados y se podía ver un farol que pertenecía a otra época. Alumbro un poco con su celular mientras bajaba y entonces la vio, una celda con los barrotes suficiente grandes como para detener a un elefante, y sin duda a un vampiro.

Se acerco con cuidado a los palos de metal puestos verticalmente, los toco con sus manos sintiendo el frío del material y entonces vio algo en una punta, parecía un cuerpo ovillado acerco un poco mas la cara entrando entre los barrotes.

-hola -dijo en un susurro, se notaba llena de miedo y dudosa

-elena? -contesto una voz conocida, se acerco a ella usando su velocidad vampirica y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- no puedo créelo, estas bien? Damon te hizo algo?

Ella lo miraba estática, como si fuera una visión y su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

-nn...o -tartamudeo saliendo del trance- stefan que haces acá? -sonaba dura, no estaba del todo segura de que el que se encontraba detrás de la celda era su novio o al contrario, algún truco paraengañarla. Ya no sabia que pensar.

-Damon me encerró -suspiro Stefan, su mirada era triste y bajo la cabeza al decir esto

-tengo que sacarte -dijo elena temblando, se apuro a encontrar la llave por algún lugar, en el piso, en la pared, escondida pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-elena, tranquila -stefan la miraba tratando de calmarla- escúchame, tenes que escapar. Irte lo mas lejos posible, yo no se que seria capas de hacer si te ve acá. Si el se atreve a tocarte, a hacerte daño, nunca me lo perdonaría -hablaba rápido y su voz se iba a pagando al terminar la oración

-no voy a irme -le agarro la cara entre las manos, obligandolo a mirarla- escucha, yo puedo con Damon. Se que el puede mejorar -puso una sonrisa en su cara tratando de creerse sus propias palabras

-no, Damon esta roto Elena. Sufrio demasiado, el -bajo la cabeza- el no era así, la transformación lo cambio

-bueno no importa, voy a sacarte de acá Stefan -dijo animándolo, buscando fuerzas para seguir adelante

Stefan asintió.

-El te hará hacer cosas...y si te rehúsas -no pudo terminar, estaba a punto de llorar

-entonces lo are, are todo lo que sea necesario -su voz sonaba firme y decidida.

A Stefan lo recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras y en su mente unió "are lo que sea" con Damon y Elena.

* * *

**Perdooon por tardar tanto en subir, en mi compu se me borro el word y no sabia que se podia crear directamente aca :S espero que les guste y ya en el proximo creo que hay acercamiento delena :)**

**Besos, Rocío.**


End file.
